A New Year, A New Love
by PadfootAttacksCupcakes
Summary: A cute slash written from an outsiders point of view. Vodemort's defeated and the trio return to complet the final year at hogwarts. Harry has a confession which leads to new love.
1. Chapter 1 The 'Outing'

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K Rowling.

AN: I've written this from Hermione's point of view. From the outside looking in. Enjoy and I'll have a new chapter up in the next couple of days, it's already written but I am having computer troubles again.

Chapter One – The 'Outing'

When I though about it, I really shouldn't have been so shocked when I heard those words fall out of his mouth. "I'm gay." I can now understand the reason why he spent so countless hours studying qudditch magazines. It was obvious now, he wasn't so much interested in the articles about the latest model brooms, or playing techniques, but in fact the buff players themselves. I couldn't blame him really, I'd been known to peek through a few magazines myself to check out the talent on the pitch.

The irony of the comment however, it was only been a couple of months since his very own mentor/grandfather figure had been outed to the wizarding community. Elphias Dodge had been giving a speech to hundreds of mourners who flocked to Albus Dumbledore' white marble tomb, when he openly stated that Albus had been gay and was in love with none other than Grindleward. The daily prophet treated that like Christmas had come early. What a day to announce it though, on the anniversary of the great wizard's death. I assume Dodge was enjoying his 5 minutes of fame way too much.

So as I sat with Harry on the Hogwarts Express, I said the first thing that popped into my head "good on you Harry, go get 'em tiger!" not the most intelligent statement to spill out the witch who was meant to be the brightest of her age. I'll give Harry credit though, he didn't laugh at me. Just smiled a lop-sided smile and offered his thanks.

That was when I lost all control and composure. I jumped out of my seat and threw my arms around his neck.

"This is fantastic, we can go shopping and perve on cute guys together and have so much fun!" again not one of my more brilliant moments, but my best friend had just told me he was gay. Maybe I was in shock after all.

"Ah, Mione, can't breath" my bad. I released the poor guy and went back to my seat opposite. We were the only two in the compartment. Ron had gone to find a cure for his hunger pains and Ginny I assumed was with Neville and Luna. We were on our way back to finish out final year at Hogwarts. We really didn't need to go, being famous for voldemort's defeat. But Harry and I both wanted to experience a year at Hogwarts without the constant threat of your life being taken. We were looking forward to kicking back and having a normal year. Ron wasn't so keen on coming back, but he followed along for fear that he might miss out on something.

"You haven't told Ron yet have you?" something had clicked into place. Surely Harry would have told us both together.

"Um, no I haven't, I'm not really sure how he will handle it. He'll either completely freak out and never talk to me again or being in denial for the rest of his life"

"Good point, I'm here for moral support when you're ready."

"Thanks Mione, and thanks for being so cool about this, I always knew I could count on you in difficult situations"

I took a minute to study my best friend. There was a light in his eyes that I hadn't seen since before the Triwizard Tornament in our fourth year. He no longer looked like he carried the weight of the world. He had a healthy flush to his cheeks and thanks to Mrs Weasley he was definitely well fed. With Voldemort gone all he had to worry about now was the next bogus story the prophet would print about him. Although he admitted to feeding them some of the storylines. 'Just for fun' he had said.

"You look happy, really happy for the first time in years."

"Thanks, so do you, at least now that you and Ron are over whatever thing you had going on"

"Yeah that was like kissing my brother" I shuddered at the memory and wondered why I ever saw him as boyfriend material. "Plus he had no technique at all!"

We both burst into a fit of hysterical giggles. This what the school year was meant to be about. Care-free and spending time with your friends. It was in the middle of our fit when Ron returned from his mission. He stood in the doorway of the compartment with his mouth full and crumbs all down his shirt. I winked at Harry, the sight of Ron sent us into more hysterics, leaving Ron standing in the doorway looking absolutely bewildered.


	2. Chapter 2 'First' Sight

I felt more aware than other years, we were now in the Great Hall waiting for the sorting to begin. A majority of our year level had returned but only half the Slytherins. Their table looked a little odd with only half the seats occupied.

Flitwick bought in the stool which held the sorting hat as McGonagall was appointed Headmistress after the battle. The hat sang its song. It didn't sing about warnings now or the differences that divided the founders but instead of loyalty, family and friendship. McGonagall's speech followed the same path. She invited the four houses to not feel obliged to sit at the house tables, but instead to mingle with the others. She also said the houses now only met the purpose for the house cup and qudditch teams. I guess we were all going to be forced into each others company this year. That wasn't a bad thing though. As soon as she had finished, Luna joined us at our table, wearing those ridiculous reddish earrings and butter beer cork necklace. This almost set Harry and me into another fit of giggles but we were able to compose ourselves and spare Luna's feelings.

Ron had given up on trying to get in on the joke and was now waving his arms about wildly, trying giving a re-enactment of our escape from Gringotts on the back of a blind dragon. The thrill of being in the spotlight had not yet worn off for him as it had done quickly for me and Harry, so we gladly let him make a fool of himself and offered the occasional nod or 'yeah" into whatever Ron was reliving in the moment.

I had successfully tuned out Luna's latest tale of Crumpled Headed Snorcacks or whatever they were 'called' and halfway through my dessert when I realized Harry had stopped eating. His eyes were locked with a certain Blonde Syltherin across the room. No one else was paying attention as Ron was still entertaining. I was immediately intrigued. Malfoy had his spoon halfway to his slightly open mouth, his slight blush deepening with each passing second. Harry was a deep shade of tomato red, his spoon lay forgotten in his bowl of treacle tart.

Malfoy was the first to break. He dropped his spoon and drank deeply from his goblet. From the slight distance it looked like his hands were shaking softly.

"Harry, Harry" I hissed, trying not to gain any attention to us. Harry looked like he was recovering from a hypnotic trance. His eyes slowly refocused on my own, the colour in his cheeks faded. "What was all that about" being female I had a pretty good understanding already.

"I..I.. don't know. It was weird. I looked up to find Malfoy staring at me! I couldn't look away. It was like something warm exploding in my chest but in a good way." Harry looked like he had been confounded. Males really were not in tune with emotions the way us females are.

"Do you think you may have just experienced 'love at first sight' only not really first sight since you've known Malfoy for years. But you get the picture"

"Do you think so Hermione? Could it just because I saved his life three times recently? But on the other hand, even you couldn't deny that he has sex appeal!"

"You're right, I can't deny that, there's something about the bad boy image. I can find you for you?" ideas were already forming in my head.

"I'm not sure Hermione, I'm not really ready to come out to the public yet. Ha I'm scared enough even thinking about telling Ron let alone anyone else!"

"Don't worry Harry" I gave him a pat on the arm for reassurance. "I'll be discreet, I promise no one will find out about this."

"There's nothing I can say to stop you now is there" Harry chuckled.

"Absolutely nothing! Beside what else will I do with my time. With my promise that I wouldn't study so much this year, I've got a lot of spare time on my hand when you're at quidditch practice."

"I guess I have no choice in the matter then. Just keep this to yourself. At least for now."

"My lips are sealed." Internally I was skipping. This was my chance to make the man who had never experienced the true meaning of love and happiness, the happiest man alive. And besides, I was going to have fun doing it!


	3. Chapter 3 Initial Plans

Chapter 3 – Initial plans.

Today was Friday. Classes were how I expected them to be, easy. I'm not being egotisical but after hel[ing Harry track down and destroy horcuxes and then participating in the battle, I was finding main stream lessons mundane. Of course there were always new things to learn, I just found my concentration waning. Instead of taking notes, I doodled on my parchment. Instead of listening intently, I daydreamed. I had to admit it, but I also found my self completely immersed in all the goissip and latest scandals. Yesterday, Neville and Luna were caught snogging in the green house by Professor Sprout. House points weren't taken away as Professor Sprout is heavily into house unity like McGonagall.

I hadn't forgotten about my conversation with Harry at the start of term feast. Stage one of my plan was going to take place tonight. As I was going over my plans for the fifth time today, the bell rang to signal the end of classes. Packing away my things I made my way toward the Head dorms.

I opened the portrait. I had made Head Girl, unsurprisingly, and Malfoy Head boy. I had thought that by sharing a common room with Malfoy, I would get the chance to know him better. I was wrong, that doesn't happen often I can tell you! I'd only seen him at classes and in the Great Hall so far. He'd always be here before me, locked up in his room with music floating through the door. The only thing I had learned about him so far was that he had good taste im music, both magic and muggle. How he knew any muggle music in the first place is mystery.

I took out a biro and a clean sheet of parchment that I had not yet doodled over. As much as I loved my quills, biro's were much more convienient.

Draco,

With all this house unity business and us being Heads, I feel obliged to invite you to spend some time in my presence tonight. I feel the Head boy and girl should at least be on civil terms with each other. I don't bite. I'll bring the fire whiskey.

Signed,

Hermione Granger.

From my experiences with teenage boys, I knew that none of them would refuse free fire whiskey. As for me, rule breaking seemed like the perfect solution to pull me out of this week long stupor. I stuck the note to his bedroom door before going into my own room to change.

I met Harry and Ron in the Great Hall for dinner. Ron was already on to his second helping of mashed potatoes. I nearly lost my own appetite watching his stuff more and more into his mouth. I sat down next to Ginny, opposite the boys.

I was halfway through my own serving of mashed potatoes when I felt someone push past me. How rude! I turned in my seat to make them appologise. My Chocolate eyes met with the swirling silver of Malfoy's. Before I had the chance to speak, he gave me a slight nod and dropped something in my lap before walking out of the hall. Glancing around me to make sure no one was looking I unfolded the small piece of parchment.

Granger,

I accept your offer of house unity and fire whiskey. Blaise will be staying over. Feel welcome to invite the girl Weasley as well.

Malfoy.

His elegant scropt seemed too perfect.

"Hermione, what was that about? Why is malfoy writing to you? Oh, no you didn't tell him did you?"

"Relax Harry, no I didn't tell him anything. He was just letting me know that we need to pick the date of the first Hogsmeade weekend." the lie came out easily, I usually don't lie very well. But it seemed believable to me at least. Harry gave me a skeptical look before returning to his meal. Once he was engaged in conversation about quidditch with Seamus, I elbowed Ginny in the ribs.

"Gin, you want to spend the night in my dorm?"

"Sure, Herms, we haven't had a chance to catch up for ages."

"How many time do I have to tell you not to call me that ridiculous name!"

"Sorry Hermione, but your name is just so long!" we both giggled at that. We got up out of our seat and exited the hall. I waited until we were almost a the Heads portrait before I told her about tonight.

"Malfoy and Zabini will be joining us for some fire whiskey" I stated smoothly.

"Malfoy and Zabini? Are you serious?" Ginny's eyes widened slightly.

"I'm just trying to promote some house unity, plus they don't seem so bad now that they are with the Order." Ok so I didn't know if they had changed at all, but they did come over to the Order just before the final battle. That had to mean something right?

I gave the password and we entered the common room. Let the fun begin!


	4. Chapter 4 The Game of Truth

AN: Thank you to my reviewers and to xxBlacksxxDaughterxx for pointing out my typo. That one didn't show up in the spell check. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 4 – The Game of Truth

We were on to our third glass of fire whiskey and things were starting to get interesting. I bought out my muggle truth and dare cards. I had removed the dare cards for the purpose of the exercise.

"Alright, it's time to get to know each other better on a whole new level. I have put a charm on you all, so we will know if you're lying! Who wants to go first?" I told them matter of factly. We were all relaxed and starting to get very tipsy.

"Mione" Ginny looked at me slightly concerned. "What charm did you use? I do not want to end up like Marita Edgecombe! I quite like my face the way it is, I don't really need to have LIAR spelt across my face in warts."

"I'll let the 'Mione' bit slide, it's much better than Herms at least." I giggled my name truly was too long and complicated. "Don't worry about ruining your pretty little face Gin, I used a simple charm that will turn your face orange until you speak the truth. Once you tell the truth the colour will fade."

"Brilliant, absolutely brilliant" Zabini looked slightly awed at my magical talents, and I couldn't help my already inflated ego, inflate a little more. I gave myself a mental high-five. "Right I'll go first then, I have nothing to hide." Draco picked the top card and read aloud.

"Who was your first crush?" Draco smirked. (We had decided to be on first name basis with each other from now on."

"Well that on is just too easy" Blaise let out a small chuckle. "As a 7 year old boy who didn't know any better, I was infatuated with Pansy Parkinson. It was a very brief but dark period in my life, my feeling for her changed after she pushed me into a puddle of mud. Even at 7 she was a cow!" we all had a good laugh, It was surprisingly easy to imagine a 7 year old Blaise and Parkinson. Blaise with his crush and Parkinson pushing into mud. It just seemed very natural. Blaise picked up a card to read to Ginny.

"Have you ever walked in on anyone having sex?" Blaise sent her a playful wink, to which she blushed in return. Avoiding eye contact with us all she took a swig from her glass and reached for the bottle.

"No" she muttered while she filled our glasses with fire whiskey. Her face quickly turned orange. It clashed terribly with her hair. The boys let out a wolf whistle, do they ever grow up? Realizing she had to answer truthfully, she took a deep breath and while looking at her feet, answered.

"It wasn't really two people having sex, it was Ron, and his overly friendly right hand." She shuddered at the memory. Blaise roared with laughter while Draco looked outright disgusted.

"Here goes Mione" Ginny took the top card. "Who was your first kiss?" at this I moaned to myself. How embarrassing!

"Cormac Mclaggen, I believe however that the Giant Squid would kiss better than him." What was I thinking? I probably wasn't.

"So the goody two shoes knows how to get some action?" Draco looked stunned. Is that all people saw me as a goody two shoes who doesn't know how to have fun. I was offended.

"I'll have you know Draco, I am a wild cat in the bedroom." If I was sober there was no way I would have said and to Draco Malfoy of all people! Too late to take it back though. Draco snorted, I chose to ignore him. "Your question Mr. Malfoy, What is your idea of the perfect date?" this question I hoped would give me a little insight into how Draco liked his romance.

"Small talk and a quick shag" he said it with so much confidence that I would have believed him if his face hadn't turned a nice shade of orange. "Argh, I have a reputation to uphold! Stupid charm" he muttered to himself.

"Come on mate, the truth" Blaise clapped him on the shoulder in what I assumed was an encouraging manner. By this stage we were on to the second bottle.

"Ok, ok" Draco ran his fingers through his hair and let out a defeated sigh. "We'd go to dinner at a nice restraint, not necessarily overly extravagant. We would have a bottle of wine and make small talk. After dinner I would offer my hand for a nighttime stroll. We would then stop in the park and conjure some music to dance in the moonlight. If it felt right I'd steal a kiss or two as we danced. Then because I am a gentleman, I would escort my date home, with one last goodnight kiss on the doorstep, I would leave hoping that I would hear from them again." His face was no longer orange but a deep shade of crimson. I stared at him, my mouth slightly open and my eyes wide. Who knew that Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts sex god, was a romantic?

The game went on. I learnt that despite Drano's reputation, he was in fact sill a virgin. The sex god rumours were started by Pansy, who thought herself to be worthy of such attention from him. He also wasn't interested in anyone at the moment, especially none of the girls in Slytherin House. So maybe there was a tiny ray of hope for Harry.

The second bottle was almost finished. Blaise and Ginny were cuddled up together in an oversized arm chair whispering quietly to each other. They looked so cute! Draco had gone up to his room and returned with some music. He was bopping his head along to muse at this very moment.

It was just after midnight when Harry knocked on the portrait. He stood in the doorway looking flushed, his invisibility cloak draped over his arm. I could barely stand so getting to the portrait to open in was a challenge in itself. I now clung to Harry as he escorted me back to the Sofa.

"Hermione have you been drinking?" Harry was astounded. I giggled at his expression. "You know that's against the rules!"

"Harry, Harry, Harry. Rules are made to be broken! If they weren't then we would have never got rid of Norbert, or saved Ginny from the Basilisk, or Sirius, or got you through the Trinidad…….."

"Ok, I get you point, but why are you drinking with these three?" he said looking around the room. Ginny was now asleep and Blaise was humming gently while stroking her hair. He paid no attention to our visitor. Draco was sitting at the other end of the couch looking at Harry as if they had never met before.

"You're Harry Potter!" Draco jumped up from the sofa, promptly falling to the floor. He picked himself up and offered his hand to Harry. "It's a pleasure to meet you" Harry looked completely bewildered a nodded my head as if to say 'just go with it'

"It's nice to meet you too, Malfoy." Harry shook Draco hand now looking awkward.

"You know my name? Wow" Draco was beaming. He slumped back onto the sofa looking very pleased with him self. I was overcome with insane giggles.

"Come on Hermione, time for bed, you're going to have one big headache in the morning" Harry helped me up to my room, I lay down on the bed and he put a throw rug over me. I didn't think I could handle getting changed right now.

"This is what that note was about" Harry had put two and two together and come up with the correct answer. "I knew your story didn't sound right, you're a horrible liar. I came down here because I couldn't sleep, I kept worrying about your stupid plan…"

"Stress less Harry, you're rambling. I have everything under control, I'm working on it." Harry seriously needed to chill. He knew he could trust me with his secret. Harry just grumbled and gave me a kiss on the cheek before exiting the room.

I heard muffled voices downstairs before the portrait door opened and shut again. I then heard Draco's footsteps as he made his own way up to his room. "That Potter really is something" I heard him tell himself as he entered his bedroom. I couldn't be happier, my plan was in motion . Now I just had to find out which team Draco played for. But at this moment I focused on sleep and the fact that tomorrow was Saturday and I could stay in bed for as long as I wanted.


	5. Chapter 5 Morning After

AN: I will be away for the week, so I will not be able to update. I will try my best to have an update ready for next weekend. Thank you to those who reviewed. Sorry this is a short chapter.

Morning After

_Thump, Thump, Thump_. I rolled over and shielded my eyes from the bright morning sun that was coming through my window. Whose idea was last night? Oh right, mine. _Thump, thump_. Argh, who was the rude selfish person that was knocking on my door on a Saturday morning! Well I wasn't getting out of bed for no one. I felt like I'd taken a bludger to the head. _Thump, Thump_. Clearly, whoever it was was not going to give up.

"Come in" I groaned. It was Harry. I thought about giving him a good whack upside the head.

"Lovely morning Mione, shame to waste it lying around in bed!" he seemed awfully chipper today.

"How'd you get in?" I asked rolling over to look at him.

"Ginny let me in on her way down to breakfast" Damn Ginny being an early riser. I could still be peacefully asleep if she had not let Harry in. I wasn't a morning person at the best of times. "Anyway, I thought you and Draco could use this?" I let the use of Draco's name slide as I noticed for the first time that Harry was carrying a tray laden with bacon and eggs, along with a hangover potion and two goblets.

"Well Harry, I take back any thoughts I just had about your murder for waking me." I climbed out of bed and guzzled a goblet of potion. The effects were immediate. The pounding was gone and the fog lifted. Brilliant.

"Gee Hermione, I really appreciate it!" was it my imagination or was Harry smiling a little too much? I eyed him curiously. He had a goofy looked plastered all over his face. What had I missed?

"Right then, we'd better not be rude and hog all the bacon, follow me" I walked through the bathroom that joined my room to Draco's. The bathroom had two showers, two basins and to toilets but only one bath that was big enough to fit ten. I knocked on the door. "Are you decent? We're coming in"

"Hermione, do you really think we should disturb him?" Harry looked suddenly nervous.

"If you can wake me with no second thoughts, knowing full well that I would be suffering, then I don't see why we shouldn't offer Draco that same pleasure." I didn't wait for his response. I pushed the door open and entered the bedroom.

The sight before me was adorable. Draco lay sprawled across the bed above the covers. He wore green pajama pants with little silver dragons, he had no shirt on and was cuddling a stuffed toy dragon that looked extremely well loved. I glanced at Harry stifling a giggle. Harry was hilarious. He was openly staring at Draco's chest, his face scarlet. Chuckling to myself I prodded Draco's shoulder.

He jerked awake like he had received an electric shock. Once he regained his composure, he pulled a blanket over his half naked body, while hastily stuffing the dragon out of sight.

"What the hell are you two doing in here?" If his expression wasn't so funny then I would have felt sorry for him. But if I was rudely woken, then he would have to deal with it too.

"I.. well.. We… um.." Muttered Harry. I rolled my eyes at him. Honestly.

"Harry was kind enough to bring us up some hangover potion and breakfast. I though seeing that he rudely banged on my door and got me out of bed, that you should be also." I sat on the bed and gestured for Harry to give us the tray. Harry awkwardly sat in a chair near the desk playing with the sleeve of him jumper while Draco and I ate in silence.

"Thanks Potter" Draco said when he had finished. Harry's head snapped up and I saw a flash of hurt in his eyes before he dropped his gaze once again. What the hell did I miss?

"I thought we had decided on calling each other by our first names?" Harry more stated than asked quietly. They must have talked after Harry left my room last night. I looked between the two of them. Draco looked slightly bewildered, while Harry looked devastated. Harry was too obvious. I'd have to give him some lessons on how to play it cool.

"Oh, I wasn't quite sure if I dreamed that or not" Draco admitted, he was outright embarrassed now. I couldn't stand not knowing anymore.

"What are you two on about?" I asked them, frustrated to no end. It was Harry who answered.

"Last night after I took you to bed, Draco was still in the common room. We exchanged a polite conversation in which Draco asked if we could start over and be on a first name basis. And me being me, couldn't refuse that, we all know his background and he deserves to be accepted. Plus all this house unity stuff, it just seemed fitting" Harry was looking into my eyes, in his swirling green orbs I could see a tiny ray of hope. I couldn't help but to smile.

"It's about time you two got over your petty differences. We are all human after all, regardless of what other might think."

"Speaking of house unity" Draco said. Life was certainly coming back to him. "What happened to Blaise and the girl weasel?"

"Her name is Ginny, and I have no idea. I wonder where they slept?" I hadn't given any thought at all to what might have gone on between the two, or where they would spend the night.

"They left together to go down to the great hall. They both had sheepish looks on the faces" Harry shrugged. Draco and I laughed. Maybe there was more to that than we had thought last night.

"What?" Harry didn't like to be left out.

"Never mind, we'll just have to keep an eye on them, that all" Harry still looked put out, but he would figure it out eventually. Now that Harry and Draco were on friendly terms all I had to do was plant some seeds in Draco's mind. Of course I still had to find out what gender he preferred. By the way he was sneaking glances at Harry, I was sure he was at least a tiny bit interested. I would work on that.


	6. Chapter 6 Telling Ron and Blind Dates

A/N: I'm really sorry that it's taken me so long to get this up, I've had the chapter written for weeks but my laptop will no longer connect to the internet and the keyboard it broken again. I've had to wait until I've had time to get to another computer. I hope you enjoy, there will be one more chapter after this one. i just realised i've labelled the cahpter '5' but its really chap 6

Chapter 6 – Telling Ron and Blind Dates

It had been a few days since Harry and Draco had come to their truce and ever since, Harry had become a serial pest. During the classes we had together, at meal times and any other time that he could track me down, he would talk non stop about the 'new' Draco. Frankly it was becoming rather annoying. I wouldn't mind so much if Harry actually realised what he was doing and that he actually had feeling for the unsuspecting Draco. But he was in denial. If he consciously knew that he was crushing then he could deal with it up front and I wouldn't have to sit through his mindless banter. As it was, Harry was clueless. Today I snapped.

Harry had found me in the library. I was keeping my promise of less study, I was simply using the library as a hiding spot. Huddled in a corner reading the latest issue of Witch Weekly, catching up on the affair between Stubby Broardman and an un-named ministry official. I'd been following the story religiously in hopes of finding a clue of who the ministry official might be. So far all we knew was that she worked in the muggle liaison department and liked her men rich and famous.

"There you are Mione! I've been looking everywhere for you" I sighed grumpily at the interruption and snap the magazine shut. I would debrief with Ginny later.

"Hello Harry" maybe I sounded a little abrupt but I was seriously over it.

"Seen Draco today?" He asked in what I suppose he thought was a casual tone, I didn't miss the twinkle in his eye as he spoke the name. He obviously had missed my rudeness completely. That was it, I let him have it.

"Yes, Harry, we had potions together, you were there remember? Seriously Harry you need to face up to the fact that you have feelings for Draco Malfoy and do something about it! I don't think I can sit here and listen to you rant on and on about him anymore, I bet you don't even realise that you're doing it" I felt like gripping his shoulders and giving him a shake. I fought the urge.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea that I talk about him so much, what is wrong with me?" he looked ready to cry, I hadn't meant to upset him but I wouldn't let the guilt get to me. I wasn't backing down.

"Nothing is wrong with you, you are just experiencing new feeling and you don't know how to express them." Men! Maybe I should write a book. Harry wore an expression similar to someone who had been confounded. "Let's go down to dinner" I grabbed my bag and started for the door. I'd gone two steps when I heard

"I think its time to tell Ron" I spun round to look Harry in the face. He was now as pale as nearly head-less nick.

"Are you sure you're ready?" I was concerned that I had pushed him to do this.

"Yes, tonight after dinner" he sounded like he was trying to convince himself that it was the right thing to do.

"You don't have to do this if you're not ready Harry, but you know I'll be with you every step of the way."

"You are fantastic Hermione, the most wonderful person I've ever met" I glowed one the inside. Harry grabbed his own bag and then my hand and led the way to the great hall.

"I know I am" I couldn't help myself. I beamed at him.

After dinner Harry took Ron aside. We were now in the Charms classroom. I had placed a silencing charm on the door to give us privacy, the school wasn't ready to know about Harry's sexuality just yet. Beads of sweat were starting to form across his forehead as he paced.

"Ron" he started, he sounded more confident than he looked. "There's something I need to tell you"

Ron looked at Harry then at me. "Are you two sleeping together?" typical Ron, always jumping to the wrong conclusion.

"Ew, no, that's just wrong!"

"Thanks Harry, nice to know I'm loved by someone!" I knew what he meant though. We were like brother and sister and that was socially immoral. Not to mention illegal.

"Oh, then what?" Ron scratched his head, obviously at a loss to what Harry had to say.

"I'm gay" Harry held his breath and looked at the floor while he waited for Ron's reaction. Ron turned white, then red, the purple. Slowly he faded back to normal and simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever floats your boat mate" My mouth gaped open and I stared at him wide eyed. I was expecting the famous Weasley temper or at the very least a bit of yelling.

"That's it? You don't mind?" Harry's facial features were arranged in similar fashion to my own.

"I always thought it was weird how you never talked about girls or take any interest in them at all. It makes sense now" I had to give Ron kudos. Between all his acting he must have grown up without me noticing. "Just don't go all queer on me!" he added with a smile.

"Don't worry you're not my type" Harry had a far away look now and I new exactly who his type was. I was going to make it happen.

Harry came back to the Heads common room after we left Ron. We passed Blaise and Ginny on their way to the room on requirement. I threw them a smirk, they replied with a wink.

While Harry was in the bathroom, I decided it was time to put the final motions in place. I threw all caution into the wind.

"Draco, are you gay?" he kept his composure.

"Why do you ask?" His eyes held something that I couldn't quite read behind the suspicion.

"I was thinking, you're still a virgin, you aren't interested in any of the girls here even though they throw themselves at you everyday, I was just curios" I put on my best innocent expression while trying to sound off hand.

"You really are the brightest witch of your age" His cheeks turned rosy. I would never tire of people telling me that.

"Tell me then, are you opposed to a blind date?"

"That all depends on who with" I grinned this was too easy.

"If I told you that would defeat the purpose! But he has beautiful eyes and a rocking body"

\"I guess I can trust your judgement" he was still suspicious.

Harry came out of the bathroom and caught the glint in my eye. "What are you two talking about?" he asked looking between us. There was still a slight tinge of pink to Draco's cheeks. I could hardly contain myself.

"Draco, meet your date"

"What?" they both said together. They looked at each other, both now brilliant shades of scarlet.

"Harry, I've set you up on a blind date with Draco" I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The two boys stared at each other. I knew my work here was done.

"Night boys" I went up to my bedroom leaving Draco frozen with shock on the sofa and Harry muttering nonsense to himself. They were big boys, they would figure it out.


	7. Chapter 7 Payback

Paybacks a bitch. Did I deserve it? No I don't think I did. Thoe two had to get it together and they weren't going to get there on their own.

So I hear I am sitting at a table in Madam Pudifoot's with none other than Erinie Macmillan. Ernie is a sweet guy really but seriously not my type. I thought Hufflepuff's were meant to be modest. But here Ernie was talking non stop about himself. I looked up at the ceiling and started counting the tiles on the roof. I got to 47 when I hear Ernie clear his throat.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I gave an innocent flutter of my eye lids, I didn't want to be completely rude. I'd wipe the smirks right of Harry and Draco's faces when I got back to Hogwarts. They were yet to inform me about their own date. They owed me after this.

"I said, that Slytherin jerk in the corner wont stop staring at you. Are you friend or something? I noticed you've been friendly with Malfoy recently…" there was I slight edge to Ernie's voice, jealousy perhaps? I didn't want to get too far ahead of myself. I looked in the direction Ernie indicated. My chocolate gaze met with golden honey. The first thing I noticed was hs smile! I'd never known Slytherin's to smile ever until I got to know Draco. U smiled in return and nodded curtly. My night just got interesting. Nott blew a kiss back at me. I couldn't help the slight blush that tainted my checks. Ernie was full on glaring at Nott now, but Nott didn't seem to notice. I used this to my advantage.

"Oh yeah, Theo and I go way back, plus it's hard not to get friendly with the Slytherin sex god when you share a dormitory with him!" I looked Ernie in the eye, lying was getting easier for me. Keeping Harry's secret helped.

"So it's true then?" Ernie asked coldly.

"I what true" I didn't have to faked the surprise, I had no idea what he was on about.

"That Malfoy has been with a majority of the girls in the school?" Ah, so Ernie was jealous, not nescarily by the thought of me being with someone else, ut because there were other men more popluar than he.

"I know nothing of the rumours Ernie, I deal purely in facts." So I was being a snob, who cares.

"You sound like you're one of those girls" Ernie crossed him arms over his chest thinking he had won this round. I wanst going down with out a fight, I saw a chance to get free from this hideous 'date'.

"Think what you will, I don't have to waste my time with you if you think I'm not 'pure ' enough." I was aware that I was twisting his words and starting to make a scene but I didn't care anymore. I don't know what had made me so defensive really. I guess I just felt the need to stand up for my friends.

Ernie stood up in a huff.

"It seems that you're not the only one wasting time tonight, next time Potter says he's got me an easy date, I think I'll decline" WHAT!!! Easy! Harry had told this stuck up Hufflepuff that I was easy! I gritted my teeth. I didn't trust myself to speak. The nerve he had.

I sighed a breath of relief when Ernie stormed out of the café. I stayed in my seat trying to calm myself. I'd barely cooled when Theodore Nott joined me. Great just what I needed.

"Granger" He greeted with a nod. I took a moment to study him. He had short brown spiked hair, a toned body (thanks to quidditch). What surprised me were his eyes. They were golden honey coloured and open. I could pratically see right through them. There was nothing lurking in the dark behind them. I felt myself getting lost. I snapped out of it.

"Evening Nott" I tried to sound polite but I was still silently fuming.

"Care to take a walk with me?" he held out his hands. I ran through all the reasons not too in my head but in the end I decided my night couldn't get any worse. Without saying anything I stood, grabbed my purse and took his hand. It wasn't until we had left the building that I realized I hadn't paid for my meal. Oh well too late now.

"Why so quiet Granger" Nott asked after a few minutes. We were walking along the path towards the shrieking shack. The stars were just starting to come out for the night and I was memorized by their beauty. I hesitated answering the question for a few short moments, midly aware that I was still holding his hand.

"I never imagined that Harry would get me back, at least the idea wouldn't have come from him alone, and i\m sure he only planted those words in Ernie's head to push the point, but still.. I'm not easy" I said the last three words. We had stopped walking now and were sitting on a bench at the top on the hill.

"Woah, I never said you were easy" Poor Nott had no idea, I was rambling as usual. \

"Don't worry, I'm letting it get to me when it shouldn't, I'll give Harry and Draco a piece of my mind when I get back up to the castle" I sighed and looked out over the shrieking shack, in the last light of the evening it really did look haunted.

"Now that's something I'd like to see. Hermione Granger giving Harry Potter a piece of her mind!" he chuckled to himself. In that moment I felt a fire burn inside me. Butterflies exploded inside me. I looked at Nott, only to finding him staring back at me.

"Wh..what was that back in Madam Pudifoot's?" I murmed lost in the depth of those swirling golden eyes.

His response was to place his lips on mine. The fire burning inside seemed to get hotter. I melted into the kissed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Theo.. " I whispered when we parted.

"mm.. Theo, I like that" I giggled and he pecked me on the lips once more. "I'd better get you back up to the school before wonder boy is wondering why Macmillan has returned without his date."

I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent mixed with the freshness of the evening. The moment had seemed so perfect. We walked back hand in hand without speaking. The silence was comfortable, neither of us felt the need to fill it with mindless chatter. We reached the Entrance Hall and headed in the direction of the head dorms. For some reason I didn't want to end the night. The kiss had left me wanting more. I invited Theo in. I gave the password and entered the common room first. I let out an audible gasp.

Harry and Draco were sprawled across the sofa. It was hard to tell where one body entered and the other began. Both were shirtless and locked at the lips. The portrait closed behind me with a snap pulling the lovers back to reality. Harry jumped up causing Draco to land on the floor. Theo started to laugh, which caused us all to join in.

"Draco, man, about tiem you got yourself some action!" Theo gave Draco the thumbs up. "And with none other than the one and only Harry Potter, I'm proud of you dude!" I looked at Theo and then at Draco. I knew then that Theo was in on the secret.

"Thanks man. What brings you up here?" Draco had collected himself a lot quicker than Harry had. Draco's innocent question sent me back into fuming mode. I answered for Theo.

"Your blind date was full of it! Seriously next time you want to get me back use some brains!! If you wanted to get me out of the common room so badly all you had to do was ask, not tell some horny hufflepuff that I was easy!" I felt like I had steam coming out of my ears. It didn't help that Harry and Draco were in hysterics.

"That doesn't explain why Nott is here 'Mione" Harry asked when the laughter had stopped.

"I'm her knight in shining armor, at least that's what I think they say in muggle books" I rolled my eyes "I saved her from the tedium and whisked her away for a make out session" He snaked his arm around me and pulled me closer. I liked the way I fitted into him.

"Which brings up all up to speed, so if you'll excuse us" I left if there, I pulled Theo along behind me as I made my way up to my room, hopinh my night would not be wasted after all.

The end.

Everyone gets their happy ending. I hope you all enjoyed. I'm going to work on some songfics and some music influenced fics next and maybe some twilight songfics too. Thank you for your patience with the story, I was planning on updating quicker than I did but nothing works out the way I plan it too. I hope you continue to read my stories. Thank you again for reading and reviewing.


End file.
